User talk:Gold Star
Welcome Hi, welcome to 07 Ghost Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BlahBlahBlahLOL page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlahBlahBlahLOL (Talk) 18:43, May 24, 2011 Thank you so much for all the hard work and effort you put into categorising the pages. There are really only two other constant editors aside from us, so the wiki needs a lot of help, and I'm still very new to this as I've only been editing a while. Honestly, your help is very much appreciated and the new system makes things so much easier. BlahBlahBlahLOL 17:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Glad to help. DSM144 18:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi DSM. I saw your message on Blah's talk page. Just wanted to say thanks for the kind words. :) Keep spreading the word about the requests page to any other wikis you know of that meet the criteria for getting help! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I really like your work :) Im still working on the requirements for the Ao no Exorcist Wiki. So when I finish Ill request again. DSM144 18:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) * Thank you for giving me tips to help the wiki, they help a lot, and I've already changed a few things using them. If there's anything you want me to change, then please tell me. I'm thinking of changing the main page but I thought I'd ask someone first - the boxes holding the content are a light blue in colour, but I was thinking of changing them to a dark blue colour to match the uniforms of the military. What do you think? Also I've tried, and failed miserably, to make a category page. Since you seem so adept at making them, can you please make a Main characters category page, and a Minor characters category page, and then add them as subcategories to the Category:Characters page? If you don't want to, or can't, then that's fine too- it's not particularly urgent. BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Done. I made the two categories you told me to. You can find one on Teito Klein's page and the other on the Officer Lloyd page. I put the two categories on the characters category. Also, I thing that changing the boxes color to a darker one is a good idea. If you need any more help feel free to ask me anytime :) DSM144 15:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Twitter About the anime twitter box, I attempted it a while back when Kate_moon first added the button. Unfortunately, it didn't go very well, so it deleted it because it looked a mess. If it's not too much trouble, could you add one? Thank you for the categories. BlahBlahBlahLOL 16:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) So should I add another box named Twitter after the Did you know box, and paste the Twitter thing there ? DSM144 16:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ignore that, I've managed to do it myself :D. Thanks anyway. BlahBlahBlahLOL 22:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi Sure thing. Just give me the links to the images you want me to use, and what you want them to say. I'll upload the finished buttons on the Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi wikia :) Do you want a border to go round it? If so what colour? Do you want the corners of the buttons to be rounded or square? BlahBlahBlahLOL 19:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. I would like these pictures: *characters - to say Characters *series - to say Series *chapters - to say Chapters *episodes - to say Episodes *community - to say Community I would like them to have a round border with a purple color, just like this bat (color). The text can be also rounded a little. DSM144 19:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : All done :D. I've rounded the boarders and used the purple/blue colour of the bat, the font is Comic Sans MS. I looked at a few pictures on this wiki and they had lettering that was a light blue that faded to dark blue with a white outline so I thought I'd use that to colour the lettering. I hope you like them, but if you have anything you want me to change just post a message on my 07-Ghost wiki talk page, I've got the images saved on my file so I can easily change them if you want. I've posted them on the Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi wikia for you to see. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL 20:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : : THANK YOU VERY MUCH. The pictures look great. I will put them on the Main page. Do you use Photo Shop to do them ? DSM144 20:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Nope. I use MS Paint. BlahBlahBlahLOL 15:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Nice job, I wanted to try and make some for my other wiki. Guess ill try. DSM144 20:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello DSM144! Hello there. I wanted to know whether you'll be editing here more like you do in Pandora Hearts(nice wiki for all those who want to check it out) : ) I want to know if you have a youtube account too. Hisana456 11:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well Im not very active here but I do edit sometimes when I have time, sine I like 07-Ghost. But Im mostly active on Ao no Exorcist Wiki, Pandora Hearts Wiki and Anime and Manga Characters Wiki that I just created. Yes I do have a YouTube account, you can find me there with the same username DSM144. DSM144 13:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC)